Wild Adventures
by JeffHardysAngelGirl
Summary: Rachel and Michelle aren’t your normal 25 year olds. Well by their last names you would know. Rachel goes with Triple H AKA Paul and Michelle goes with Shawn Michaels. They have been dating them for a while Michelle and Shawn are soon getting married. R
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

"Come on Rachel!" shouted Michelle from down stairs.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she looked in the mirror putting her hair up along with her make-up. Right as she to open the door Shawn opened it and pull Rachel over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She was screaming like crazy and laughing.

"Shawn put me down please!" begged Rachel laughing.

"Nope you take to long." He replied laughing

When they got to the end of the stair she put her back down on her feet. She almost fell but caught her self. Paul walked up from out of the kitchen with Rachel's bag and his too.

"Now we can go." Michelle said cocking then started to laughing.

Paul, Rachel, and Shawn all rolled their eyes and walked out the door following Michelle to the limo.

**Limo**

Michelle and Rachel were just talking away like they always did. Paul and Shawn where talking about the coming signing they had to do before Raw started.

"Hey Michelle, when did we say that the wedding was going to be?" asked Shawn.

"It is may 20th of next year." Michelle replied.

Rachel moved away from Michelle and sat down on Paul's lap. Shawn laughed causing Michelle to do the same. Both of the girls looked at each other then leaned down and kissed them on the lips. The limo driver went to say something but then closed the window back. They hit a bump causing the girls to pull back laughing .

"Wow, I like that little treat remind to be nice the rest of the night so I can have a little more then tonight at the hotel room." Shawn said laughing.

Michelle hit his arm she started to blush. Rachel couldn't help but laugh at them. She was laughing and hiding it in Paul's neck. Michelle pushed Rachel over causing her to fall in the floor of the limo laughing.

"That should get you Rachel Rebecca." Michelle said trying to be mad at her.

Shawn put his arms around Michelle's waist holding. Paul was laughing and help Rachel out of the floor. Michelle stuck her tongue out at her getting her to laugh. Rachel gave Michelle the finger.

"Nope Rachel that is my baby to do not you." Michelle said getting everyone to laugh.

Rachel was smiling at but shaking her head at the same time. They heard some car horns going off. So both of the girls opened the sun roof both of them got on the seats put the heads out. They saw Matt and Lita waving at them. On the other side it was Trish and Christian waving. They waved then got back into the limo. The guys were shaking their heads at them while laughing. Michelle and Rachel where both laughing like crazy when the limo pulled into the arena parking lot. Shawn opened the door when he stepped out the camera of the fans went off. Paul and Rachel had to wait and come back around so the fans wouldn't know that they rode together. Michelle and Shawn walked in greeting the fans.

"Michelle can you sign my hat please!" asked a little girl.

She nodded at her then signed it then kissed the little girl on the cheek. The girl hugged her tight around the neck. Michelle smiled when she ran off to her mother sawing her the hat and telling her Michelle had hugged her.

"Come on Michelle, We've gotta go in now." Shawn said pulling her.

She followed him in the waited by the door out of site to wait on Rachel. About 10 mins later Rachel and Paul walked. Rachel pulled Michelle to the women's locker room. The guys went to guys waiting for their matches to come.

**Women's Locker room**

Rachel walked in first and saw Trish and Lita talking to each other about what has been going on , on the outside of the business. Trish was really get married to Jason. When they walked in both of the girls ran over to Michelle and Rachel hugging them like crazy.

"I can't breath!" Rachel whispered.

Trish let her go laughing. They put their things down beside the bench. Michelle's match was the first one up tonight against Gail who wasn't there yet. Michelle got her wearing wrestling gear which was tight metallic purple pants with a metallic purple halter top. Her boots where always black or the same color to match her outfit. Rachel's match was at the last of the show. Her and Paul in a intergender match against Randy Orton and Christy.

"Trish, can I hold your bandana shirt?" asked Rachel

She nodded then though it to her . Rachel walked into the shower with her bag. Michelle stayed with the girls and talked about things. She was getting ready as well for her match against Gail. Rachel walked out of the shower with the shirt on and plus her work out pants. She was going to wear that for her match. A knock told Michelle that her match was up in about 10 mins. She changed fast then walked out of the locker room with Rachel close behind her.

**Raw**

"Welcome to Raw everyone we are in Cleveland, Ohio," Jr said.

"Welcome because tonight's show is going to be great." replied King.

"Our first match is Michelle against Gail Kim King." Jr replied.

'PUPPIES!" shouted King.

"Dirty" hit and the crowd cheered like crazy. Michelle ran out from behind the curtain.

"Please welcome from Austin, Texas she weighs in at 125..MICHELLE!" shouted Lillian

She did her little dance then ran then slid into the ring. Michelle jumped up then posed in the middle of the ring. She started to warm up waiting on Gail. Right then Gail Kim's music hit. She walked out getting the crowd to boo at her.

"Please Welcome GAIL KIM!" shouted Lillian.

Gail did her thing then got into the ring and posed. Michelle rolled her eyes at her. The bell rung and they locked up. Michelle threw her backwards Gail fell on her butt. She looked shocked at her the crowd was cheering very loudly. Michelle moved around as Gail got back to her feet. They locked up once again and Gail got her into a headlock. The was checking on Michelle and Gail was pulling on her hair. She screamed in pain. Right then Michelle picked Gail up and she hit the mat very hard. The crowd cheered very loudly. Neither of them was moving but Michelle put her arm on Gail's chest but Gail kicked out at 2.

"This is a good match." Jr replied.

"I hope done of them get hurt." King said worried.

Michelle got up with the help of the rope then walked up to Gail and kicked her in the rips causing her to fall over on her back. Michelle picked her up by her hair and threw her across the ring. That got a big pop from the crowd. The ref was telling her no hair but she didn't listen to him. Gail was holding chest and chin. Michelle threw her into the ropes when Gail came back she ducked and Michelle turned around kicked her in the stomach and did a DDT. She cover her and the ref hit the mat 3 times. The crowd started to cheer loudly. The ref held her arm up in the air.

"Michelle won Jr MICHELLE WON!" shouted King.

"I see that King" Jr replied.

Michelle walked backstage.

**Backstage**

When she got there she was met by Shawn's arms and Rachel's voice.

"What a win Michelle." Rachel said laughing as Michelle and Shawn kissed.

"Look what the cat dragged in. The gayest couple I've been in a while." Victoria said laughing at them.

Right then Rachel lost it and punched Victoria right in the face. Victoria went backwards and hit the wall with a hard thump sound when she did. Rachel was holding her fist but laughing at Victoria because she had broken her noses.

"Way to go." Michelle said laughing.

Victoria ran off scared like a rat who needed to get away. Paul walked up behind Rachel shaking his head whiling chewing his gum.

"Oh wow, you can chew and shaking your head at the same time." Rachel joked.

Shawn and Michelle both laughed like crazy. Rachel went to run away from him but he caught her and started to pour water on her head. Michelle grabbed her away from him. Shawn put both girls behind him like he was going to protect them. Right then he moved and Michelle got wet.

"PAUL!" shouted Michelle.

Paul looked at her with a evil grin at her then out of no where Rachel poured water on Paul and Shawn. They all started to have a water fight. Vince walked up and got some water in the face. Right then everyone stopped what they were doing. He was laughing and wiping his eyes and then grabbed a bottle then poured half of it on Michelle then rest of it on Rachel.

"Nice to see my friends are getting along." Vince said laughing.

Both of the girl started to blush and grabbed a towel and dried off. The stage crew told Paul and Rachel to dry off and get ready to go on because it was time for evolution and their princess to go out and do their match.

"Jr, its time for the intergender mater, Triple H and the Evolution princess Rachel against Randy Orton and Christy." King said.

"I know we've got the Jerk and we also got Jerket." Jr said.

Evolution's music hit and the crowd started to boo like crazy. Rachel walked out first loving the fact that the whole crowd hated her. Triple H walked out with Ric and Batista behind him. They all walked down the ramp with the crowd booing and shouting at them.

"Please Welcome The World Heavy Weight Champion Triple H and the Evolution Princess Rachel!" shouted Lillian.

Ric and Triple H both held the rope down so she could get in. Rachel got in and posed all the fans booed her out but took pictures like they did with Triple H. Right then Randy's music hit the crowd turned from booing to cheering in like 2 seconds flat. Randy and Christy walked out getting all the cheers.

"Please Welcome Randy Orton and Christy!" shouted Lillian once more.

She got out of the ring and Randy along with Christy got into the ring. The match was on. Rachel and Christy started it out. Rachel threw Christy into the turnbuckle. Christy held her back and Rachel put her foot into her neck causing her to kick in the air. The ref counted to 5 and Rachel let her go. Paul was clapping. Right then Christy tackled Rachel to the mat punching her in the head and stomach.

"Go Christy, Show that girl how it is done!" shouted Jr.

"Oh shut up JR. Don't hurt the puppies Christy!" shouted King.

Rachel was holding her stomach on the mat but then kicked Christy in the stomach then crawled over to Hunter and tagged him in. Christy got up and ran over to Randy and tagged him in. The crowd cheered. Triple H and Randy went at it. Back and forth most of the ring. Triple H was down along with Randy. Christy had gotten the crowd to clap help get Randy on his feet. Rachel was playing her part well and was yelling at the crowd to shut up. The ref was counting to ten. They both got to Rachel and Christy. They went at it. They were rolling around on the mat. Get the ref as well.

"Come on Rachel!" shouted Ric hitting the mat.

Rachel hit a DDT on Christy then did a moonsalt pinning Christy. Randy went to break it up but Batista pulled him out of the ring. Rachel had won the match for evolution. Randy was hitting the mat. Rachel rolled out of the ring holding her side.

"Did you see that Jr?, Rachel won the match!" shouted King.

"Yea I know," Jr replied.

Triple H walked up to Rachel and raised her arm in the air. All of then got to the top of the ramp and Triple H kissed Rachel on the lips. The crowd out of no where went silent.

"Seems like Triple H got over Stephanie." Jr said.

"NO!, Hunter had to get the girl!" shouted King acting like he was crying.

**Backstage**

Michelle was waiting on them when they all walked backstage. Ric gave her a hug and was laughing when she made eyes at Paul and Rachel.

"Oh shut up!" Paul said laughing.

Shawn walked up behind Michelle and gave her a water bottle. Right before she could get a drink out of it Rachel took it and drunk some of it. She put the bottle away from her mouth and Paul grabbed it then drunk the rest.

"HEY!, THAT WAS MINE!" shouted Michelle.

Right then she grabbed Shawn's bottle. She stuck her tongue out at him. Rachel rolled her eyes. Right then they acted like they going to fight. They started to act like cats and do a cat fight. Both Shawn and Paul started to laugh.

"Oh yea a Cat Fight, I've got 5 dollars on Michelle." said Christian.

"I've got 10 on Rachel." Trish said laughing.

Right then Michelle landed on the ground thanks to a leg swipe.

"I GOT 15 dollars." shouted Trish. "Thank you baby." she added.


	2. Michelle's Room

Chapter 2

Rachel rolled her eyes at Trish then helped Michelle up. She was holding her back then almost fell but caught her self. Michelle looked at Rachel then smiled. They hugged. Trish and Christian had left talking and laughing about the little cat fight that happen. Right then Eric walked up.

"Way to go Rachel, Next Week you guys will have a to LA for a photo shoot." Eric told them.

Michelle hugged him then smiled. It was her first time to do a photo shoot with the other divas. It was more like Rachel's 5th time doing it. They were going to be alone with out the guys for a about 2 weeks. For Michelle was going to be hard because she hadn't got without seeing Shawn for like 3 days.

"Lets go to the hotel room Rachel, We've got to go pack we are leaving tomorrow morning." Michelle said pulling her.

Both of the guys laughed and followed the girls to the locker room. Michelle put her jacket all and went to grab Rachel by the arm she had ran over behind Paul. She was laughing the whole time.

"Look at what I'm wearing Michelle, I'm not going out in the cold like it." Rachel explained laughing.

Shawn threw her a t-shirt that he was given by a fan. She put it on and kissed Paul on the lips. Michelle threw her, her jacket. Which was put her on fast. She got her bag then followed her out of the locker room leaving the guys laughing. The guys got their things together but Shawn left to go to his locker room and get his other bag and change. Paul put some sweatpants and a sweatshirt on then walked out side. He saw the girls waiting outside the limo.

"Lets go, But we've gotta wait on Shawn." Paul told them.

They nodded at him then went back to talking. About 15 mins later he walked out of the arena. The girls got in laughing the whole time. When everyone got in the limo driver took off. The girls pulled their guys to them and hugged them.

"We've got to leave tomorrow so we are going to treat you guys to a night." Rachel told them.

They only nodded at both of them with smiles on their faces. They all started to talk and then lost the trick of time. The limo driver opens the door and allows them to get out. Rachel got her bag and told Paul to come up stairs in about 10 mins. Michelle did the same. The guys went into the bar and the girls went ahead and went to the rooms.

**Hotel Rooms**

The girls opened the door to the room and saw it was both sweets. Michelle walked into her and Shawn's bathroom she saw that she already had her things put out thanks to the people at the hotel. Her nightie was laid out on the counter it was a man swear tux set. It was something that she had brought a head of time before moving into Shawn's house.

"Hey Michel to make this easier we do each other hair and put our own make-up and stuff on." Rachel said smiling.

Michelle nodded at her Rachel put her SIGNATURE LACE APPLIQUé HALTER CHEMISE. She walked over to the chair and sat down. Michelle started to play with her hair and then put it up in some curls. Rachel's face was really pretty. She got up and started to play with Michelle's hair. She laughing then put it up in a high pony tail. Michelle's make up was done it was really pretty.

"Time to put the other party favor on." Michelle said evilly laughing.

Rachel laughed evilly then walked over to her room and changed. Michelle put hers on then put the robe over it laughing at her self.

"Show time." they both said.

**Michelle's Room**

She was setting on the edge of the bed with her legs spread a part looking at the floor when Shawn opened the door. Shawn stopped right into his tracks and then looked at his soon to be wife.

"See what you will have to look forward to when you marry me Shawn?" Michelle asked with the voice that wasn't her own.

Michelle smiled when Shawn dropped his bag along with his hat. He walked over to up and was lost for words.

"Wow!" Shawn whispered.

She smiled at him then took her robe off. That right there make his mouth water like crazy. Shawn walked up to her and kissed her on the lips hard. Michelle was more then happy to return the favor by deepening the kiss but more harshly. Shawn pulled back breathless and smiling at her.

"See what you've to look forward to while you are married to me." Michelle whispered into his ear.

Michelle smiled at him then kissed him on the lips once more. Carrying her to bed, he laid her down and started kissed the nape of her neck, moving his expert lips and tongue down my chest, then to the nipples sucking gently on each one. My breathing was coming in radical spurts as he kissed slowly down my stomach. With the tip of his tongue, he drew an imaginary trail down lower and lower...My soft folds quivered underneath his mouth as he licked inside me. I could no longer take it and soft, low moans quickly turned into screams of ecstasy.

"SHAWN!" Michelle yelled, bucking her hips.

She was coming like crazy and shooting hot, liquid juice into his face but he didn't care. Shawn wrapped her legs around his neck and he pressed my hot box further into his face making her come harder and faster than ever before. She yelped shamelessly as I felt it run down my leg and watching him lick it all clean was enough to send me to one more orgasm. Her entire body trembled uncontrollably as he moved up preparing to enter me. She wouldn't let him just yet.

"Michelle, what are you doing?"

"I want to show you one of those talents I was bragging about", She breathed as she kissed down his body finally stopping at his enormous bulge.

Taking the organ in her mouth, she kissed, licked and sucked him feverishly to an explosive orgasm deep threading him in an effort to swallow every single drop of his love juice. He howled like a wounded wild animal as she drained him dry but in no time his erection was once again at full staff. Flipping her over he pinned my arms down and eased the tip of his erection inside her. He was huge and it hurt considerably at first but then there was nothing but intense waves of pleasure as he filled me up completely.

"I am so wet for you", she purred into his ear as we pumped each other at a steady, shared rhythm..

The physical feeling of heaven, the mental wave of ecstasy lasted for hours and hours. Finally we came together in one huge, mutual orgasm. Ragged breathing, and tangled in a mass of covers and each other, we lay there with Shawn's arm around her and Michelle's head was resting on his sweaty chest.

"I meant what I said, Mel...I love you...so much", he whispered.

"I love you, too, baby."

The synchronized beating of our hearts gently lulled us to sleep.


End file.
